Never Too Late
by XxxHarryPotterYaoiLuvaxxX
Summary: First fanfic. Sasuke is back and Naruto is happy. He overhears a conversation and descides life isnt worth it. SasuNaru Yaoi Rated M just in case. I do not own Naruto. Putting the disclamer here instead of in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle!

**Warning: Yaoi malexmale If you don't like don't read.**

"normal speech"

_"thinking"_

**"Kyuubi speech"**

_**"Kyuubi thoughts"**_

Sasuke walked down the road with an annoyed expression. He's been back in Konoha for three days and he's already got his fan-club back. Gods how he hated them. He could sense them trying (key word trying) to hide themselves as they stalked him. He rolled his eyes. Really, it's not hiding if your constantly giggling. As he walked his mind kept brining him back to a certain blonde teammate of his. He still cant believe Naruto spent 4 years to get him to come back and even more shocking is he actually succeeded. Sasuke would never admit it but he was kind of happy he did. Staying with Orochimaru was educational and all yet he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. He was always wondering what he was doing or if the dobe had managed to pass out from his training like he always did.

Sasuke smirked a bit when he remembered that time in the forest on their mission to escort Tazuna back home. Like he had thought the baka was training too hard and ended up spending the night in the forest. Sasuke stopped smirking though when he heard giggling again. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes again.

He kept walking till he came across the ramen stand. And, of course, sitting there gulping down his ramen was Naruto. He had to admit, Naruto has changed a lot. He was only a couple of inches taller than Naruto now. He was so glad his eyes didn't have to burn every time he looked at Naruto. He had finally gotten a less orange outfit! It really made Naruto look better and more fit, and, quote frankly, more attractive than the other jumpsuit. Yes, he had admitted it to himself that he was gay. He was in his "bed chamber" (as Kabuto liked to call it) thinking about it. After he thought about it, it wasn't surprising that he was gay. He didn't know why he didn't notice it earlier. How could he not. He never paid any attention to girls. Not even when he could have almost anyone he wanted. A little while later he realized he liked Naruto. That was the main reason he came back in the first place. The moment he agreed to come back was one he wouldn't forget. Naruto looked so happy that Sasuke himself couldn't help the tiny smile that creped up at the sight. Of course he made sure no one caught it but he still couldn't help it. Sasuke moved the curtain and sat down on the stool next to Naruto.

"Eh Shawsuke-sheme!" (Hey Sasuke-teme!) Naruto cried when he saw Sasuke sit down. Sasuke, knowing Naruto, understood what he said and answered back with his usual "Hn". Naruto swallowed the rest of his ramen while Sasuke ordered a miso ramen. When his order came he just broke apart his chopsticks and mumbled "Itadakemasu".

Naruto POV

I looked sidways and saw Sasuke staring into his ramen deep in though. _I wonder what's wrong._

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke looked up at me surprised like he didn't even realize I was there. Ah well I'm used to that.

"What's the matter with you Sasuke? Your more emo than usual ya know." Sasuke gave me that oh so famous Uchiha glare. I just chuckled a bit.

"Nothing..." _Wow something really must be wrong if he didn't even insult me back._ I looked at his bowl and noticed he was playing with a piece of naruto.

Sasuke POV

I went to grab some ramen when I spotted some naruto. I picked it up and started sucking on it. Naruto is, for some reason, my favorite part of eating ramen. It tastes the best out of the whole dish. _I could spend all day sucking on naruto. _My eyes got wide. _Holy shit! never thought I'd here myself say that._ I chuckled at the thought. Sucking Naruto would be fun as well. I can just imagine him blushing like mad, moaning my name over and over again begging for more. I wonder how he tastes. It would be kind of funny if he tasted like ramen...

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" I glanced up surprised. I completely forgot I was at the ramen stand.

"What's the matter with you Sasuke? Your more emo than usual ya know." I glared at him. _I am not emo! Does he really think I'm emo? I wonder if he doesn't like emo people. _

"Nothing..." I saw him look disappointed for a second. I wonder why. I played with, then went back to sucking my naruto. _Yup I defiantly like that line! _

Naruto POV

I looked up at him again and saw that he was sucking on a piece of naruto.

**"I find it funny how your favorite food has something in it named after a pathetic gaki like you."**

_"Yeah but I wonder why he's sucking on that naruto so hard... _

Kyuubi started laughing...hard.

_"What's so damn funny Kyuu-chan?"_

**"Don't call me Kyuu-chan! I find it amusing that he's sucking on it. Its called **

**naruto."**

_"..."_

**"Your name is Naruto."**

_"..."_

**"ITS LIKE SAYING HES SUCKING ON YOU YOU BAKA!!"**

_"WHAT!! YOUR AS BAD AS ERO-SANNIN YOU PERVERTED FOX!"_

_Sasuke sucking on me. Ha that's funny. That will never happen in a million years. That bastard insists he's not gay when we all know he is. Too bad. He could be one hell of a guy in the sheets._

**"And you call me bad..."**

_"What did you say?!"_

**"You better pay attention your precious Uchiha is trying to talk to you."**

_"Huh?"_

Sasuke POV

After I finished my delicious naruto I looked over at Naruto to see him staring off into space. _Tch...dobe. _I find it amusing actually. So many emotions have run over his face its hard to tell what he's thinking about. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hey Dobe!"

Normal POV

"Hey Dobe!"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's hand waving in his face. He swatted it away.

"I'm not a dobe Sasuke-teme!!"

"Hn. Kakashi-sensie told me he wants to meet both of us at the bridge tomorrow."

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

"Ka-ka-shi-sen-sie told-me-he-"

"I'm not an idiot Sasuke-teme I know what you said! Why though."

"I don't know some kind of mission or something I guess."

"Sweet! I hope its an A rank! Ill be one step closer to being Hokage! Believe it!"

Sasuke chuckled quietly. They paid for the ramen and went home.

Like it? Hate it? Good for a first fanfic? Reviews are very appreciated!! Sorry if I spelled anything wrong. I edited all of the spelling errors. Hope I got them all. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. My dad dumped the computer and I lost my what I had written for this chapter. Anyway enjoy! Thanks for the reviews btw!

"normal speech"

_"thinking"_

**"Kyuubi speech"**

_**"Kyuubi thoughts"**_

_Beep Beep Be-_

The poor alarm clock was sent sailing at the wall where it was destroyed into many pieces. Naruto groaned and slowly sat up in his bed. He stretched and slid out of bed. He hissed as his bear feet hit the cold surface. As he walked into his bathroom he remembered that today was October 10, his birthday. He sighed as he remembered all the beatings he's received on this day in the past. He turned on his shower and cranked it up all the way. The hot water felt good to him. It was burning hot but he didn't care. Compared to the time he was burned alive by a mob of villagers this was nothing. He was used to the pain. In fact he loved it. Many times he did things that was harmful to himself. The pain gave him an adrenaline rush. As the water rolled down his body he remembered that he had to go meet his team at the bridge. He hurriedly finished his shower and his morning routine and ran out the door towards the bridge. He was stopped when he spotted a shadow above him.

Later At The Bridge Normal POV

Sasuke was leaning on the railing with a scowl on his face. His fan-club president ,Sakura, was currently trying to get him on a date. AGAIN. He rolled his eyes and shifted as she attached herself to his arm. He decided it wasn't worth the effort of trying to get her of anymore. So he settled to look around. Konoha hadn't changed much since he left. The only big thing he noticed was Tsunades face on the Hokage monument. He was brought out of his thinking when a group of Jounin walking on the bridge and laughing. They all had smirks on their faces and he spotted a bit of blood on their cloths. The bigger one of the group spotted him and his smirk got bigger.

"Hey guys!" he said louder then he was talking before. It was obvious he wanted Sasuke to listen.

"Did you see the look on the demons face before he blacked out? That was so hilarious!" Him and the group erupted in laughter. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He remembered that the villagers and some of the shinobi called Naruto demon among many other things. When the bigger man of the group noticed Sasukes face he came up to Sasuke and looked him in the eye.

"Got a problem boy?" He spat. Sasuke glared at him.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do. What did you do to Naruto?" The man snarled.

"He's nothing more of a demon! What would you care what we did with the monster?!" the man yelled and the group whole-heartingly agreed.

"He isn't a demon." Sasuke stated. He was starting to get pissed. How dare these guys think of Naruto this way!

"Yes he is! The little monster killed all our families on this exact day 16 years ago!" one of the other jounin said with a yell. Sasuke's eyes widened. 16 years ago...that was when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. (AN: just to let you know in this story Sasuke doesn't know about naruto holding the kyuubi.) Why would they think Naruto was the Kyuubi? Sasuke suddenly remembered all the times Naruto fought with a strange red chakra around him and his eyes were always red and slitted. His eyes widened even more as he put all the pieces together. Naruto was a jinchuuriki!

"Ah seems like you've figured it out boy. Now you must hate him seeing as how he killed loads of Uchihas that night. Come with us. We were actually on our way back to finish off the job. We'll even let you deal the finishing blow!" Sasuke finally glanced at Sakura to see her eyes wide as well. She seemed to have figured it out as well. Then he noticed that she had he fists clenched. He was wondering if she was mad at them for thinking about Naruto that way but was proven wrong.

She walked toward the group and nodded. Sasuke's eyes widened even further. The traitor!! How could she! Naruto was obviously no demon! He wanted to do nothing more than burn Sakura to ashes. He smirked when he thought of how he could deal back revenge on her. He suddenly felt like he was being watched and turned his head just in time to see a shadow jump out of a bush and run away. He narrowed his eyes but didn't think any more of it. He turned back to the group and glared at them with all he could then walked away. As he passed the bush he spotted a kunai on the ground. He also noticed that it had an orange and black Uchiha fan on it. It was the one he gave Naruto a few years ago! He ran off to find Naruto

With Naruto before the bridge

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood. He cursed himself. He knew better than leaving his house on his birthday. This was what always happened. Now that the villagers realized that he was too strong for them to attack him the mobs now consisted of jounin and ANBU instead. He could already feel Kyuubi's chakra healing him. He sighed as he jumped on the roofs of the houses to get to the bridge. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but held them in. He would not cry in front of Sasuke or anybody else. He jumped down and was about to walk on the bridge when he heard the voices of them men who beat him. He hid in a bush and listened in.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Did you see the look on the demons face before he blacked out? That was so hilarious!"

Him and the group erupted in laughter. Naruto saw Sasuke narrow his eyes. Naruto was

afraid now. Sasuke was going to hear what happened

"Got a problem boy?" He spat. Naruto looked back up to see Sasuke glare at him.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do. What did you do to Naruto?" The man snarled.

"He's nothing more of a demon! What would you care what we did with the monster?!" the man yelled and the group whole-heartingly agreed. Naruto lowered his eyes again. He couldn't stand too watch.

"He isn't a demon." Sasuke stated. Naruto snapped his head up so fast he thought he might break it. _Sasuke..._

"Yes he is! The little monster killed all our families on this exact day 16 years ago!" one of the other jounin said with a yell. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes widen. _No! Sasuke figured it out! He's going to hate me! _

"Ah seems like you've figured it out boy. Now you must hate him seeing as how he killed loads of Uchihas that night. Come with us. We were actually on our way back to finish off the job. We'll even let you deal the finishing blow!" Naruto and Sasuke finally glanced at Sakura to see her eyes wide as well. She seemed to have figured it out as well. Then Naruto noticed that she had he fists clenched. She walked toward the group and nodded. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes! Sakura agreed...she...she wants to kill him. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke smirk. He couldn't take it any longer. He bolted out of there and ran to his house. He didn't even realize that he dropped his favorite kunai.

I fixed the spelling errors in this chapter also. Hope I got them all. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't had much time to write and I had a case of writers block. I hope you like this chapter.

_'past speech'_

"normal speach"

_"thinking"_

**"Kyuubi speach"**

_**"Kyuubi thoughts"**_

?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?

Normal POV

Naruto finally realized after ten minutes of jumping through some trees that he was being followed. He paniced and tried to think of a way to escape. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of Sakura's look of hate before she joined the group. His vision was so blurry and he was so distracted he didn't hear the incoming kunia. It pierced him in the leg and he fell of the branch. He was about to hit the ground when he felt arms catch him. He saw a flash of pink and for a second hoped that Sakura had changed her mind and was going to help him. His hopes were crushed when he saw her face. It was a look of pure hatred. Almost as if he had burned her, she dropped him. He winced as the kunia dug deeper into his leg.

He was about to stand up when a blow to his head made him drop back down. Colors flashed before his eyes and for a strange moment he thought _"Much prettier than the normal darkness..."_ Soon the rest of the group was on him and the started beating on him. Naruto vaguly noticed Sasuke wasn't with them. All Naruto could do was curl into a ball and curse himself. After all that training he still got beaten up by the resident villagers and shinobi. Blackness stared to creep up into his vision and his last thought was _"Sasuke..." _before everything went completely dark and he fell unconsious.

With Sasuke

Sasuke POV

I am pissed. No...I am beyond pissed. All the pieces fit together now. All the glares, the name calling, the odd bursts of red power Naruto had, everything. He couldn't believe how ignorant these people were to actually believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi and was waiting to kill them. It was...mind boggling. He promised himself that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him anymore. With that in mind he pushed more chakara into his legs and sped off to find Naruto.

With Naruto

Normal POV

Naruto slowly began to wake. He groaned and slowly sat up. His cloths were all torn and there was dried blood everywhere. He groaned again and checked himself for any major injuries. It seemed he had been out for a while as most of them were already healed. At least they didn't feel the need to rape him. He was to "dirty" for them and they didn't want to have their way with a demon. Naruto sighed and put his head on his knees. He heard a crack of thunder but didn't move. It started to rain but he didn't care. He just sat there and cried. It had been a long time since he had let his emotions get to him like this but he didn't care anymore. After a while he stood up slowly and started walking carelessly, not paying any attention to where he was going. Eventually he came across a waterfall and he looked down to the bottom of it. Lots of rocks. _"Hmmm...maybe I could. No one would care." _With that in his mind he stepped towards the edge.

Normal POV

_"Oh god no..." _There he was, standing on a ledge of a waterfall. He was soaked to the bone like Sasuke. His cloths were torn and there was evidence of washed away blood. Sasuke practically growled at that. When he noticed Naruto's face however, he paled in shock. Instead of the normal grinning face he was used to seeing, he saw a completely broken and depressed face. Sasuke was amazed. He had never seen that emotion on his face. It was...frightening. He slowly approached Naruto and noticed that he took no notice.

"Naruto." Naruto flinched at the voice and turned around. When he spotted Sasuke he went wide-eyed and searched for a way to escape. Sasuke's brow came together in confusion and hesitently reached for him. Naruto looked so scared...he wanted to help. When Naruto noticed his hand he tried to take a small step back but as he was already at the edge his foot hit nothing and he almost fell. He would have if Sasuke hadn't lunged foward and grab his arm. Naruto collapsed onto his knees and glared at him. Sasuke was shocked. Why was Naruto angry at him?

"Naruto. What happened? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just looked away and silent tears made their way down his face. "Naruto, please talk to me. Whats wrong?" Sasuke looked at Naruto worryingly. Naruto looked up and muttered, "Why did you save me? I'm the demon remember. Why did you help the demon?" To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. Why would he ask a thing like that? "Naruto what are you talking about? You are not a demon!" Naruto just shook his head and stared at the ground. He looked so helpless that Sasuke couldn't help but get on his knees and hug him. He felt Naruto stiffin under him but ignored it.

Slowly Sasuke released him and looked at Naruto's face. He was shocked but he was also crying again. "Why do you care?! You heard those men! I'm a demon! I killed all those people! Even Sakura agreed!" At Sakura's name Sasuke growled lightly and he pushed down his anger. He would deal with the banshee later. Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's chin and looked in his eyes. "Listen to me Naruto. You. Are. Not. A. Demon. You're no where near a demon! If you were even half the demon the Kyuubi was then they wouldn't think twice about attacking you like that. You are a hero to this village!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in shock. He had thought Sasuke would jump at a chance to attack him once he realized the truth but here he was, helping him and sticking up for him. A small smile formed at his lips. _"Sasuke cares..." _Sasuke noticed Naruto looked very weak and went to pick him up. "Come on Naruto. We are going to the hospital." Naruto sqeacked when he was picked up and his arms immediatly went around the Uchiha's neck. He blushed but shook his head. "No Sasuke. I don't want to go back there. There is nothing there for me." Sasuke stayed silent for a moment mulling this over. If they didn't go back where would they go? Maybe they could go to the Mist and visit Tazuna. Sasuke nodded. "Ok Naruto we won't go back. I have most of my things with me anyway. Is there anything you need?" Naruto sadly looked down and shook his head. "No, the villagers burnt my appartment."

Sasuke scowled but didn't comment. Once he made sure he had a good grip on Naruto, he sped off towards the village exit. He slowly sneaked past the guards and continued away. They stopped a few times and rested. Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke's side and Sasuke didn't mind at all. Sasuke had asked where Naruto would like to go and they had discussed it. They had desided to go to Suna and see Gaara. They stopped a few times to get supplies and continued on their journey.

Suna

They finally reached Suna. Naruto was bouncing with excitment at seeing Gaara again. When they got to the entrance they were stopped by Suna ninjas. When they saw that it was Naruto and Sasuke they led them to Gaara. When Naruto spotted Gaara he pratically ran him over and gave him a hug. Sasuke felt a twinge of jealously but let it go. At least Naruto was happy. After Sasuke had explained the situation to Gaara, Gaara invited them to stay in his house. He also sent a message to Tsunade to inform her that he no longer wanted to be allied with Konoha. If this was how they treated Naruto, then he wanted nothing to do with them.

As time went on, Naruto's emotional wounds healed and he was as happy as ever. The people in Suna excepted him with open arms. He never got the glares and the names calling. He had many friends. Sasuke stood by and was always there for him. One day Sasuke had surprised Naruto by coming up to him and kissing him. Naruto recalled that to be the best day in his life. Naruto had excepted the he liked Sasuke by the time they had reached Suna but never had the courage to tell him. He was so happy that Sasuke felt the same way. Sasuke was also relieved that Naruto excepted him. When he had gathered enough courage to kiss Naruto, he was scared to death. He was afraid Naruto didn't like him like that but he got a surprised. So did Gaara as he had walked in to see them all over each other on the floor of his living room. They both couldn't believe how lucky they were. Naruto often recalled a few words the Sandaime told him. _'There will always be a possible second chance Naruto. Just remember that it is never too late to live.'_

?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?¤?

I hope you guys liked it. It took me a while to think of how to end it. I hope you review so I can know what you guys think of it.


End file.
